Music Plus Stories Equals HAPPY YOU!
by Starlightchick
Summary: A fanfic full of songs, Amber and Mick, Mara and Mick, Fabian and Nina, Amber and Alfie, Mara and Jerome, Patricia and Jerome, and all the others...Who DO YOU think should be a couple? Best friends? What kind of song do you think of? All the Answers here!
1. You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home

**A story of Random songs that have HOA love, friendship, or hardship in them. **

**SONG-YOU'LL ALWAYS FIND YOURSELF BACK HOME-MILEY CYRUS**

**I'm not a bog Miley fan but this is one of the only songs I like by her.**

**NINA'S POV**

**PS- Song is in bold Italic**

**_You wake up, it's raining and it's Monday  
__Looks like one of those rough days_**

Great, might as well get struck by lightning, I though as I changed and ran down the steps, hoping I wouldn't be late…

**_Time's up, you're late again, so get out the door (Out the door)  
__Sometimes you feel like running  
__Find a whole new life and jump in  
__Let go, get out and hit the dance floor_**

I sat in my usual seat, looking at the food, not hungry.

Today, I was probably going to be yelled at by the nasty teachers since I know there little secret, have Jerome and Alfie poke holes in my umbrella, someone might trip my in the halls, Fabian won't notice me, and Amber might give me a lecture.

**_'Cause when the lights go down it's the ending of the show  
__And you're feeling like you got nowhere to go  
__Don't you know_**

I wish I could be someone different, maybe a spunky blond with a pretty face.

Or a fiery redhead who everyone loves because she's so awesome.

Or a smart girl with sleek, black hair, but had a Gothic look to her.

**_You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
_**

Wear a cute mini and a halter top, maybe I'll do that Saturday…

**_You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
__You can say goodbye, and you can say hello_**

Same responses and same people, maybe meet more?

**_But you'll always find your way back home_**

I felt a longing to be at America, no, it was something else…

**_You can change your style, and you can change your jeans  
__You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams  
__You can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
__You'll always find your way back home_**

I jumped up, realizing, I'll be late…

**_Your best friends, your little hometown  
__Are waiting up wherever you go now  
__You know that you can always turn around  
__Cause this world is big and it's crazy (crazy)_**

Jerome and Alfie _had_ poked holes in my umbrella. I tossed it back inside and sprinted to school, holding my book bag over my head; the rain drenching me the whole time…

**_And this girl is thinking that maybe_**

Think positive, I thought, as I walked into the building drenched, Maybe it isn't so bad?

**_This life is what some people dream about_**

I guess kids at America would love to be here, even if they were soaked and wet, and their history paper was ruined. I smiled as I walked up to Amber, my shoes squeaking.

"What happened?" She demanded, looking me over.

"Alfie and Jerome poked holes in my umbrella so it was useless so I had to run to school." I shrugged, flipping my hair to one side and wringing it out.

Fabian walked over to us, drenched as well. "Let me guess," He said, looking at me, "Jerome and Alfie?"

I nodded, as I pulled out the wet history paper and threw it in the trash.

"Ruined paper?" He asked again.

"Yeah," I said, shaking my head.

"I saw your umbrella so, before I left, I printed a extra of both of ours." He pulled out the new paper. I could seriously kiss him.

"Fabian, thank you!" I hugged him, released him quickly , and blushed.

"Oh my gosh, admit you love each other and kiss!" Amber groaned.

I rolled my eyes and headed to class, getting water, everywhere.

**_Cause when I'm feeling down and I am all alone (woah, Woah)  
__I've always got a place where I can go  
__Cause I know_**

I was dry by lunch, but I had to get wet, again!

**_You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
__You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes_**

Trudy shook her head as I walked into the house, "Nina, Nina, Nina?"

I shrugged, "No big."

**_You can say goodbye, you can say hello  
__But you'll always find your way back home_**

I walked out of the house, it was my home…

**_You can change your style, and you can change your jeans  
__You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams  
__You can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
__You'll always find your way back home_**

The final school bell rang and it was pouring harder. I darted out of there as quick as possible.

**_Where they know exactly who you are  
__The real you is the superstar  
__You know it's never too far away_**

I was drenched and cold and sick, after two minutes of walking, I couldn't run. I would slip, fall, and hurt myself. I was killing Alfie and Jerome when I saw them.

**_You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
__You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
__You can say goodbye, you can say hello  
__But you'll always find your way back home_**

I heard running footsteps towards me, but I didn't turn, not like you could see anything in this rain. Oh great, fog too.

**_You can change your hair and you can change your clothes_**

A hot shower sounds so good. Hot chocolate, a hot bo-

**_You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
__You can say goodbye, you can say hello  
__But you'll always find your way back home_**

"Nina!" Fabian said, having something tucked under his arm. He got to me, looking hotter than ever, if that was even possible…

Wait, did I think he was hot? But he is, hotter than the sun…

**_You can change your style, and you can change your jeans  
__You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams  
__You can laugh and cry but everybody knows_**

"Here," He pulled out a mostly dry-but getting wet jacket, he draped it over my shoulder, "You'll get a cold."

I smiled, "Thanks Fabian…"

**_You'll always find your way back home_**

We stood there for a while. "Fabian, I really like you." I said.

"I really like you too." He said.

"I mean, I love you Fabian."

"I love you too Nina." We leaned in and kissed…

**_You'll always find your way back home... _**

It was the best. I put my hands behind his head, he wrapped him arms around my waist.

I pulled him closer, he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him…

**_You'll always find your way back home..._**

We stopped after 3 minutes, both drenched and smiling. We put our foreheads together, happy.

**_You'll always find your way back home..._**

"I KNEW IT!" Amber screamed from somewhere, that was all I heard because I pulled Fabian into another kiss.

**LOVE? HATE? WANT IT TO HAPPEN? WISH IT DIDN'T? COMMENT! (You all know I like putting stuff like that :)) Anyway, put in the comments if you liked it and what song you would like and who should be in it! **


	2. Wake Me Up When September Ends

**WAKE ME UP WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS- GREEN DAY**

**FABIAN'S POV**

**(Month-September.)**

The phone rang durning dinner and Nina ran to get it. "Yes?" She asked. "Yeah, this is her. WHAT!" She nearly dropped the phone. "Yes, Ms. Smith, I'll try to get a plane ticket... Someone is coming? That's kind but you really can't... Okay, Ms. Smith, I'll get packed." The phone made the fimilar click and I heard Nina sprint up the stairs.

_**Summer has come and passed**_  
_**The innocent can never last**_  
_**wake me up when September ends**_

5 chairs scooted back and we all sprinted towards the stairs. What happened? Amber and I made it to the door first, we swung it open and Nina was throwing clothes into a bag, crying. "Nina, what's wrong?" Amber asked, walking to her best friend, Patricia, Jerome, and Alfie pushed through.

_**like my father's come to pass**_  
_**seven years has gone so fast**_

Nina looked up, "My best friend got into a wreck and is asking for me, she's in bad condition and might die. So her mom is paying for me to go stay with her while Sophie is in the hospital, I might not be back till the end of September." I looked at her, we all did. I wanted to comfort her, but I didn't know...

_**wake me up when September ends**_

_**here comes the rain again**_  
_**falling from the stars**_

The cab came and picked her up in 20 minutes, and she was gone just like that. Back to America, where she might end up staying forever.  
__

_**drenched in my pain again**_  
_**becoming who we are**_

The day went by like a horrible nightmare, no Nina. Absolotly no Nina. She was gone. Joy was moving back in and she was staying in Nina's bed while she was gone. I think no one was really happy about this. Patricia was actully liking Nina really well, maybe even thought of her as a best friend. Nina was my... Well, I always thought we could be more than just friends.

_**as my memory rests**_  
_**but never forgets what I lost**_  
_**wake me up when September ends**_

I counted the days when September would end, when Nina would be back and I could tell her. As we sat down at the table, me tryong to get used to Joy sitting in her spot, it's been a 2 weeks and well, that was kinda-of Nina's spot. The phone made a shrill ring, just like when Nina left. I got up and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Fabian?" Nina's voice rang out, made me snap out of the horrible nightmare for just a little bit.

_**summer has come and passed**_  
_**the innocent can never last**_  
_**wake me up when September ends**_

She was crying, "Is everything all right?" I asked, knowing it wasn't. "Well, Sophie died last night." She cried. I wanted to hug her, rock her back and forth in my arms and comfort her. But we were next to each other. She was in America and I was here.

_**ring out the bells again**_  
_**like we did when spring began**_

"Nina, I'm so sorry," I said, feeling sorry for her.

"Thanks Fabian, you were just the person I wanted to talk to." She sniffed. "But Fabian, I can't come back."

I nearly dropped the phone, actully I'm pretty sure I would chuck it at the wall. "Why?" I asked, closing my eyes and keeping my voice level.

"It would be too hard, Fabian, I really have to think. But Fabian? I-" -The line gave a loud beep over what she said- " Do you feel the same?"

"Nina, what did you say?" I asked, there was another loud beep and I heard, "Sorry, I'll have to call you later. Bye." I said good-bye and hung up the phone, I probably would never find out what she said.

_**wake me up when September ends**_

The horror dream only got worse, Joy was trying all she could to kiss me, bring up old feelings, I thought I loved her, but I didn't, my heart belonged to another...

_**here comes the rain again**_  
_**falling from the stars**_  
_**drenched in my pain again**_  
_**becoming who we are**_

Nina hadn't called again, Amber was freaking out, Patricia was actually pacing, Jerome and Alife's pranks stopped, everyone was sad. Well, everyone but Joy. I think she is _glad _Nina is gone. I could care less, I just passed through the day, like a blur. I played my guitar more often and wrote songs. I knew they were about a certain girl I may never see again.

_**as my memory rests**_  
_**but never forgets what I lost**_  
_**wake me up when September ends**_

The end of September came and no Nina. She never called, didn't reply to texts, didn't write, answer the phone... It rained hard. I sat on the pourch strumming my guitar and singing the new song I wrote, softly. Will the nightmare ever stop?

_**Summer has come and passed**_  
_**The innocent can never last**_  
_**wake me up when September ends**_

****A cab pulled up to the side and I put the guitar down, jumped over the railing with one hand and ran to meet her.

_**like my father's come to pass**_  
_**twenty years has gone so fast**_

Nina got out, pulling her suitcase behind her, she ran to me. I pulled her into a hug, causing her to drop the guitar, and I spinned her around. She giggled as she did. Her musical laugh I'd almost forgotten.  
_**wake me up when September ends**_

"Nina," I sighed. "Fabian," She said, looking at me with her beautiful eyes. "I love you," I whispered. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me into a kiss.  
_**wake me up when September ends**_

She let me go, grabbed my hand, her suitcase, and pulled us both into the building. I grabbed my guitar and brought it in. When we got in, she set her luggage down, I set my guiar down, soaking wet, we kissed. Better then the one in the rain. She wrapped her arms around my neck, I wrapped mine around her hips.  
_**wake me up when September ends **_  
I heard clapping and whisling and a stomp from a angry Joy. Nina pulled away, "I love you." "I love you too."

"Now, if I knew all it took was having Nina leave for a month to kiss Fabian, I would have sent her back sooner." Amber said, shaking her head. Nina rolled her eyes. "Thanks Ams." "Well, I have already told you this, You. Are. Perfect. Together." Nina and I laughed and I pulled her in for another kiss.

**LIKE? HATE? STILL THINK I'M ON A SUGAR HIGH? WELL? COMMENT AND SUGGEST A SONG! **


	3. Happily Ever After

**You know, I'm getting better at these things… I think….**

**HAPPILY EVER AFTER-HE IS WE**

**AMBER'S POV**

_**Let me riddle you a ditty, it's just an itty bitty, little thing on my mind.**_

_**About a boy and a girl, trying to take on the world one kiss at a time.**_

_**Now the funny thing about, ain't a story without it, but the story is mine.**_

_**And I wish you could say, that it ended just fine.**_

My love life suck, I didn't date Mick, my popularity lost some status and I'm so busy trying to get Nina and Fabian to admit they love each other that I might blow up if it doesn't happen.

_**We all want to know, how it ends.**_

I sighed and walked down the steps to the door, no time for breakfast because I'd be late and Daddy would take away my credit card.

_**Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know.**_

_**Oh, skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to know.**_

_**Author of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy?**_

As I walked I thought, Well, this isn't fair. Nina loves Fabian, but the two are too shy to admit. Every boy is appartently after Mara, Jerome and Mick. Patricia will soon find someone and I?

Well I'll probably be a widow in a house full of cats and only very few friends.

_**Inhale, breathe steady, exhale, like you're ready, if you're ready or not**__._

As I walked into the building I took a deep breath, I'm Amber Millington, popular, smart, pretty, and a cheerleader. Head cheerleader to be exact.

_**Just a boy and a girl trying to take on the world, and we want to get caught.**_

Oh, if only I could get caught kissing someone. Maybe I'll go after the… AGH! Everyone is gone. As I sat in class, Alfie sat himself on my table.

"Hey Ams," He smiled.

"Hey Alfie." I said, sad.

"What's wrong?" He asked, he actually seemed worried. Maybe…, I thought than shot the thought, no, he couldn't love me.

"Fine." I lied, putting on a fake smile.

Before Alfie could say another thing, the bell rang and he had to sit down.

_**In the middle of a very happy ending, let's see what we've got, let's give it a shot.**_

Maybe I'll give him a shot, maybe I'm supposed to be with sports star and Mick isn't it. I don't know anymore

_**Let's give it a shot.**_

_**Maybe I should, it wouldn't hurt, would it?**_

_**We all want to know, how it ends.**_

I wish, I wish I knew. I wish I could see what my happy ever after was like. Everyone on the face of the earth knows Nina's. She'll marry Fabian and they'll be perfect for each other.

_**Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know.**_

_**Oh, skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to know.**_

Why can't faith be kind? I thought as I walked back to the house. Let me know, give me a signal of who I should be with!

_**Author of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy?**_

Fate is like one of those messed up authors. You know? And yes, I do read books by the way. But Fate just likes to make people go crazy!

_**We all have a story to tell.**_

_**Whether we whisper or yell.**_

**As I walked into the house I slipped, and he caught me.**

_**We all have a story, of adolescence and all its glory.**_

_**We all have a story to tell.**_

Maybe my story will be a happy ever after, maybe I'll have a perfect world with him.

_**Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know.**_

_**Oh, skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to know.**_

_**Author of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy?**_

"Amber, are you ok?" Alfie asked, as I lay in his arms dip-style.

"Yeah, I think I am. Now that you're here."

"What?" He asked, as if he didn't hear me right.

_**We all have a story to tell.**_

"Alfie, I think-I think- I-I really like you."

"Really?" He asked me, confused.

"Yeah, I think I do," I smiled as him.

_**We all have a story to tell.**_

"You aren't pulling my leg are you?" He asked, I laughed.

"Does this prove it?"

_**We all have a story to tell.**_

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. I heard cheers and claps.

_**We all have a story to tell.**_

I pulled away and smiled at him.

"Alfie, I love you."

And I knew than that he was my Present and future, I would do anything for him.

"You do not know how long I have waited for you to say that." He said, smiling. "I love you too, Amber."

And with that, we pulled into another kiss. Maybe my story will be twisty and wild but right now, right now, it's perfect.

**COMMENT!**


	4. Going Down In Flames

**GOING DOWN IN FLAMES- 3 DOORS DOWN**

**ALIFE'S POV**

_**Don't tell me what to think**_

_**Cause I don't care this time**_

Amber never sees me, she never notices, and I should just give up.

_**Don't tell me what to believe**_

"Come on, Alfie." Jerome said, "There are plenty of other girls." But I was in love with Amber…

_**Cause you won't be there**_

What if she needs me and I'm not there? What if she loved me… she can't.

She doesn't.

She couldn't.

She wouldn't.

_**To catch me when I fall**_

I was falling into a bottomless pit of lonely.

_**But you'll need me when I'm not here at all**_

_**Miss me when I'm gone again, yeah**_

She wouldn't miss me if I left. She wouldn't.

_**I'm going down in flames**_

_**I'm falling into this again, yeah**_

I kept reliving the same feelings every time some girl flirted with me.

I loved Amber Millington no one else.

_**I'm going down in flames**_

Is this how Fabian felt? We all know he loved Nina, but he didn't know if Nina loved him.

But he was a blond idiot and missed it.

But am I missing something?

_**I'm falling into this again**_

I saw Amber walk down the halls lonely, she and Mick broke up and he went to Mara.

Her own roommate.

Poor Amber.

_**Don't tell me how life is**_

_**Cause I don't really want to know**_

I hated when Jerome gave me a lecture, I loved Amber, no one else! Why can't he get that through his head?

_**Don't tell me how this game ends**_

_**Cause we'll just see how it goes**_

That is how it goes. That's just it.

_**Catch me when I fall**_

_**Or you'll need me when I'm not here at all**_

_**Miss me when I'm gone again, yeah**_

"So, we're going to a movie tonight, who wants to come?" Nina asked, holding Fabian's hand.

They had gotten together a couple of weeks ago.

"Um, I'll stay." I said, not really wanting to go.

"We'll go." Mick and Mara said, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Yeah, we're cool with it." Jerome and Patricia said, also holding hands.

Only Amber and I were single. We were the only ones.

"I'm staying," Amber said and with that she skipped out of the room and up her steps.

The others left in a few minutes, buzzing. I walked up the stairs to find Amber, looking sad.

_**I'm going down in flames**_

_**I'm falling into this again, yeah**_

_**I'm going down in flames**_

What happened? "What's wrong?" I asked, walking in and sitting by her.

_**I'm falling into this again, yeah**_

She looked at me with her hazel eyes…

_**Now, I'm all the way down here**_

_**I'm falling**_

"I-I don't know." She admitted. "I just feel lonely." I feel the same.

_**I'm all the way down here**_

_**I'm falling down again**_

_**I'm falling down**_

"Why?" I asked.

"Oh, I just see everyone together…"

"Amber, I really like you." I blurted out.

She looked surprised. "You do?"

"I do."

_**I'm falling down**_

_**I'm falling down**_

"Wow… Alfie?"

_**I'm going down in flames**_

She probably doesn't feel the same…

_**I'm falling into this again,**_

"I think I like you too."

That shocked me.

_**I'm going down in flames**_

"you do?" I asked.

She nodded smiling. Then she kissed me.

_**I'm falling into this again**_

I may be falling down, but I'm falling in love.

_**Now, I'm all the way down here**_

_**I'm falling**_

"I love you Amber," I said.

"I love you too, Alfie."

_**All the way**_

_**All the way down here**_

"FINALLY!" Someone said, we turned to see the others by the door, smirking.

_**I'm falling down again now I'm falling down **_

We laughed. "Good job, Mate." Mick said.

"Come on!" Nina said

"You planned this, didn't you?" Amber asked.

"Yep, and if you said yes to the movie Alfie would have gone alone." Patricia smiled. Amber and I got up, and hand in hand, walked out of the house with our friends.

**DISLIKE? LIKE? HATE? LOVE? WANT TO BEAT ME WITH A STICK? COMMENT!**


	5. No Air

**It's so hard to find the perfect Jara or Mira song, *sigh* well, here's another for my favorite couple! FABINA!**

**NO AIR- JORDIN SPARKS**

**A/N- Nina is Italic and Fabian is Underlined, k? Since this is a duet song. And Italic-Bold is the song. Also, I suggest listening to this song, it's pretty awesome. :)**

_**(Nina)**_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?**_

_Fabian and I._

_Fabian and I. _

_I thought we were meant to be. But then there's always that little problem of Joy…_

_**If I should die before I wake**_

_**It's 'cause you took my breath away**_

_He always takes my breath away, everytime he smiles at me, every time he looks at me, every time he talks to me…_

_**Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh**_

_But Joy wants him, and Patricia told me, Joy gets what Joy wants…_

_**(Fabian)**_

_**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave**_

Joy is here and my life has been hectic.

She clings to me, she never lets me leave her sight.

She always interrupts me when I'm with Nina…

_**My heart won't move, it's incomplete**_

I don't know who to love anymore. 

My heart beats for Nina, but she ignores me, she doesn't talk to me like she used to.

_**If there was a way that I could make you understand**_

If I could only let her know, I care for her, not Joy. 

But does she feel the same? 

Or do I just imagine? 

_**(Nina)**_

_**But how do you expect me**_

_**To live alone with just me?**_

_I might as well live alone. Since I never talk to Fabian anymore, and he nevers seems to notice. Not since Joy got here…_

_**'Cause my world revolves around you**_

_My whole world revolves around him. It's hard to not think of him as my best friend, it's even harder to think…_

_**It's so hard for me to breathe**_

_To think he doesn't love me._

_**(Both.)**_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?**_

_How do I live without him?_

How can I continue when she isn't there?

_**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**_

_You can't live in a world with no air. And I can't live in a world with no Fabian._

You can't live with out air, and Nina is my air. 

She's all I think about, all I care about…

_**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there**_

_When he isn't there I feel like my world ended. _

_It's felt like that for the month we haven't been talking…_

I've lived a month with Nina. 

I haven't talked to her, I haven't gone up with her to the attic, we haven't done anything.

_**There's no air, no air**_

_It hurts to move…_

It hurts to live…

_**Got me out here in the water so deep**_

_I'm out of chances, I'm out of time…_

I had a chance, I had time, but I let it slip…

_**Tell me how you gon' be without me?**_

_What is Fabian doing? Does he even care I'm not there, or does he world revolve around Joy?_

Nina probably is glad I'm not there. 

She is probably glad…

_**If you ain't here I just can't breathe**_

_I can't! I can't…_

What's the point?

No Nina, there is no Nina…

_**There's no air, no air**_

"_Why aren't you talking to Fabian?" Amber asked me as the month ended. The month Joy got here._

_"Oh, he seems to busy," I sighed. He was busy, busy with Joy._

"What's wrong mate?" Mick asked, sitting on his bed, across from me.

"Why would something be wrong?" I asked. 

"Well, mate, you haven't talked to Nina in a month. And Joy clings to you like a dog."

"Yeah, well, Nina doesn't seem to want to talk to me, and Joy,"- I groaned-" Joy is a different subject."

_**No air, air**_

"_Why don't you talk to him? I think he's in his room." Amber suggested. _

_"Nah, Joy is probably there." I sighed, not wanting to go on with the subject. _

_"But she isn't."_

_"Yeah, well, she'll end up being there and if I even try talking to Fabian she'll glare at me, like she does anyway."_

_Amber fell silent._

_**No air, air**_

"Why don't you go talk to her mate?" 

"She doesn't want to." I sighed. 

"How do you know?" Mick asked.

"Mick!" I said, getting angry, it was already hard to breath as it is, but he just kept bringing it up, "She hasn't wanted to talk to me for a month, what makes her want to talk to me now?" 

_**No air, air**_

"_Nina, Fabian loves you," Amber said, softly._

_"No," I said, looking away. Tears made my eyes glow, "He never loved me."_

_**No air, air**_

"Mate, Nina, she loves you."

"Mick, she doesn't!"

"She does." He said softly. 

"If she did, she would be here wouldn't she?" I demanded, he stayed quiet, knowing I was right.

_**(Fabian)**_

_**I walk, I ran, I jump, I flew**_

I got up, suddenly. I walked out of the room, and out of the house, I needed to get out.

I started walking around the grounds, I wanted to walk right up to Nina and tell her how I feel. Actulally, I wanted to run…

_**Right off the ground to float to you**_

My mind was always towards her. I loved the way it felt to see her smiled, to hear her laugh….

_**With no gravity to hold me down for real**_

When I was with Nina I felt like I could fly, I was always happiest when I was with her.

Now she's gone.

_**(Nina)**_

_**But somehow I'm still alive inside**_

_How can I be alive when I have no Fabian? _

_How can I continue without him?_

_He was the reason why I'm even here. I might have left if Patricia kept on being a witch to me in the beginning. _

_But he was there, and… I sighed, as Amber talked, it hurt to think about him._

_**You took my breath but I survived**_

_He stole the breath right away from me, I loved it. But now, I need it._

_But he can't give it back because he isn't here. He is with Joy, I was sure._

_**I don't how but I don't even care**_

_I know I should care, but sometimes I don't. No, I don't. He can live his life, with or without me._

_I'm fine with that. I got up and walked away from Amber. She let me walk away, not making a comment, not trying to follow. _

_**(Both)**_

_**So how do you expect me**_

_How does he think I can live? I care for him, I do. _

_But he doesn't for me._

Why does she think I don't love her?

Expect me to continue to go on? 

I can't, I really can't. 

Why can't he see?

Why can't she see?

_**To live alone with just me?**_

_What am I suppose to do? Live alone, die alone. _

_Heart-broken, a dead soul?_

Why was Fate messing with me? Am I suppose to be with Joy? I never want to be with Joy.

I want to be with Nina. 

Fate was playing a game of chess, and he put Nina and I on opposite teams…

_**'Cause my world revolves around you**_

_He makes my world turn…_

She makes my sun rise….

_**It's so hard for me to breathe**_

_Days I have to sit and stare into space, trying to get my breathing back, it's always so hard._

I always am stuck, laying in my bed till the sun starts to rise and catch my breath, it's never easy.

_It's always been hard since he left…_

The longer she's gone the harder it gets…

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?**_

_I walked into I ran into the person I didn't want to talk to , but yet I did._

Nina ran into me. "Sorry," She mumbled. "Nina." I sighed, loving the way her name sounded…

_**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**_

"_Nina." He said my name, which made me look up. _

_"Fabian," I sighed, looking at him._

_I absoutley, truly, deeply, loved him._

_But he didn't love me, he loved another…._

My name rolled off her tongue. 

I wanted to tell her how I feel, how much I loved her, how much I missed her. 

To tell her I didn't like Joy. I never liked Joy, only her. 

Oh if it was only that simple…

_**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there**_

_My breathing stopped, he stole it again, but I wanted him too._

I held my breath, I need to tell her.

Weither she loves me or not, I'll tell her.

_**There's no air, no air**_

_He needs to know, even though he loves Joy._

_I won't last another second if he doesn't hear how I feel about him._

I closed my eyes, Nina, needed to know, she had the right to know, and I needed to tell her.

_**Got me out here in the water so deep**_

"_Fabian-"_

"Nina-" 

_**Tell me how you gon' be without me?**_

"_I love you."_

"I love you."

_**If you ain't here I just can't breathe**_

_We spoke the words at the same time, I stared at him, shocked._

_He loved me? _

_Not Joy?_

_He loved me?_

I spoke the words I should have said a long time ago, as she spoke hers.

They were the same. 

She loved me? 

She actually loved me?

_**There's no air, no air**_

_I felt all the air I had leave, I never knew, I never knew. I never would have guessed._

She loved me. I can't believe it. It seems too good to be true. She hated me.

Or that's what I thought, but she actually loved me. 

_**No air, air**_

"_Did you say you love me?" I asked, looking into his big, gorgeous eyes. __The ones I would love to melt into. _

_The ones I always melted into._

_I haven't looked into them in such a long time._

_**No air, air**_

"Yeah, Nina. I love you. I love you with all my heart. But I you love me?" I asked, staring into her eyes.

Eyes I haven't seen look at me in a month. 

But to me, that felt like forever.

_**No air, air**_

"_I love you Fabian, I always did. But you love me? You really do? I thought you loved Joy." _

_**No air, air**_

She thought I loved Joy. Is that why she didn't talk to me? 

Because of Joy?

Of course it was. 

"Nina, I never loved Joy, I always loved and love you. I should have told you sooner."

_**(Fabian)**_

_**No more**_

_**Baby**_

She wrapped her arms around me neck….

_**(Both)**_

_**There's no air, no air**_

_**No air, oh!**_

_I love Fabian, that's all that matters. Joy doesn't._

_Amber doesn't. _

_Jerome, Alfie, Mick, Mara, and Patricia don't either._

_All I need to think about was Fabian. So I wrapped my arms around his neck. _

_"I love you," I said, before I pulled him into a kiss._

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?**_

She pulled me into a kiss. The world started spinning again, the sun would rise tomorrow, and I would be with Nina.

_**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**_

_You can't breath without air…_

_**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there**_

_But kissing Fabian made everything right, made me think about all the good things. _

_Made my sky blue, made my soul return, helped me love again…._

_**There's no air, no air**_

No air, no air. 

When Nina isn't with me, there was never air.

I needed Nina.

_No air, never any air. _

_That month was the worst, but it will never happen again._

_Fabian is my air, my light, my love._

_He was and always will be._

_**Got me out here in the water so deep**_

Nina and I pulled away, I smiled at her, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. 

"I love you." I mumbled, as she lay her head on my shoulder. 

_**Tell me how you gon' be without me?**_

"_I love you too." I said as my head rested on his shoulders._

_**If you ain't here I just can't breathe**_

And with that we walked back to the house. We didn't want to go back, we wanted to stay in our own little world. 

_**There's no air, no air**_

_I breathed as if I haven't in days._

_And I haven't._

_I smiled as we walked into the living room, all our friends in there, worried. _

_**(No air)**_

All eyes landed on us when we walked in. 

Joy was shocked, Amber was angry, the others just gaped. 

_**(No air)**_

"_Nina, where on earth have you been?" She demanded, "You've been gone for a hour! And it's dark, and I had no idea where you went."_

_I looked up at Fabian, who squeezed my hand. Amber looked back between Fabian and I, than smiled. _

_"FINALLY!" She shrieked. _

_**(No air)**_

"FINALLY!" Amber shrieked, she was jumping up and down with excidement. "You two are so cute!" 

Joy looked like she was going to be sick, but the others members whistled and clapped.

"Told you!" Mick boomed.

I rolled my eyes. 

_**(No air)**_

_Joy marched right up to us and looked Fabian dead in the eyes. "Is this true?" _

_"Yeah, Nina and I are together." Fabian said._

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?**_

_**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**_

_**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there**_

_**There's no air, no air**_

"Fabian, I thought we had something." She looked at me, hopeful. 

"Joy," I shook my head, "I've always loved Nina." 

She glared. "Fine! Love _that!_" 

With that she stomped away. Like a child who didn't get the toy she wanted.

_**(Nina)**_

_**Got me out here in the water so deep**_

_I looked at Fabian, who smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. I was never to drown in my own sorrow. _

_Why would I?_

_**(Fabian)**_

_**Tell me how you gon' be without me?**_

Never going to be lonely, never going to have my heart ache. 

Nina and I were together, and that's all I needed. 

_**(Nina)**_

_**If you ain't here I just can't breathe**_

_Never going to feel like I can't breath. _

_**(Both)**_

_**There's no air, no air**_

Nina gripped my hand and lead me to her room. 

We sat on her bed and she pulled me into another kiss.

_**No air, air**_

_I smiled as I kissed him, our kisses getting deeper and deeper…_

_**No air, air**_

Nina took my breath away, she always did. But she does it in a good way.

_**No air, air**_

_I wrapped my hands around his neck again and he pulled my onto his lap._

_**No air**_

I loved her with all my heart, we melted into each other. 

_I loved him and he loved me. What a perfect ending to me and a perfect ending to him._

_ And what the perfect beginning to him and me._

**Okay, so I hope you like it. Next one will either be a Jara or Mira, haven't decided. Anyway, comment!**


	6. 1 2 3 4

**1234- PLAIN WHITE T'S **

**JEROME'S POV**

_**1, 2 - 1 2 3 4**_

_**Give me more lovin then i've ever had.**_

_**Make it all better when i'm feelin sad.**_

She can only make me feel like I'm loved, I've told her that.

But Mara, oh Mara, she's in love with another man. A man, that well, that I'll never be able to compete with (In her eyes anyways.).

He is popular, I'm a trickster. He can offer her popularity, what can I offer? Nothing.

_**Tell me that I'm special even when i know I'm not.**_

_**Make me feel good when i hurt so bad.**_

The phone rang as Alfie and I sat on the couch, Nina jumped up and ran to get it. She was like s sister to me in some ways.

She came back a few minutes later, looking shaken.

"Jer," She said, looking at me, "It's your parents."

That sentence itself made my heart stop.

_**Barely gettin mad,**_

I got up, not looking at anyone in the eyes, I was so screwed. (As Nina would say.)

_**I'm so glad i found you.**_

_**I love bein around you.**_

I sat down in one of the chairs, picking up the phone shakily. "Hello?"

_**You make it easy,**_

"WHY CAN'T YOU BEHAVE?" My mother shrieked on the phone, "DO YOU THINK ME OR YOUR FATHER LIKE HAVING YOU AROUND, TO EVEN TALK ABOUT YOU?"

I shook my head, wordlessly, I am screwed.

_**As easy as 1 2,(1 2 3 4.)**_

As my mother screamed at me, I've only two people about my parents. Nina and Mara. And Nina only part way.

She only knows that my parents are living- "AND ANOTHER THING!" My mother yelled.

_**There's only one thing**_

_**Two do **_

_**Three words **_

_**Four you**_

I told Mara all about how my parents left me here to rot, she didn't really believe me though.

But she understood.

_**I love you.**_

_**(I love you)**_

I loved her and she loved Mick. How can my life get any worse?

"DO YOU THINK WE'RE PROUD? WE'RE NOT!"

Oh yeah, that.

_**There's only one way two say those three words**_

_**And that's what I'll do.**_

I hung up the phone as my mother finished her rant.

Nina was looking over her shoulder, so was Mara.

_**I love you.**_

Maybe I should tell her…

_**(I love you)**_

No she'll never feel the same.

_**Give me more lovin from the very start.**_

I walked into my room, not really looking forward to…

Anything really.

_**Piece me back together when i fall apart.**_

I heard low murmurs of voices in the hall.

I cracked the door so I could hear them.

_**Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends.**_

"Mick, I think we should just be friends." Mara sighed.

"Why?" Mick asked, shocked that a Mara was actually dumping him.

"You still love Amber, and I don't think I love you." She said.

There went the 'Let down easy', approach.

"Yeah, I think your right." Mick sighed.

_**Make me feel good when I hurt so bad.**_

I nearly jumped for joy. Good-bye Mick!

_**Best that I've had.**_

I heard soft footsteps towards my door.

_**I'm so glad that i found you.**_

_**I love bein around you.**_

The door opened and Mara walked in.

"Hey," She breathed.

_**you make it easy as easy as 1 2,(1 2 3 4.)**_

_**There's only one thing two do three words four you.**_

"Hey," I smiled, as she sat down on my bed. I joined her, of course.

_**I love you.**_

_**(I love you)**_

I loved Mara, maybe she loved me.

I have no idea.

_**There's only one way two say those three words**_

_**And that's what I'll do.**_

_**I love you. I love you**_

_**(I love you)**_

I should tell her. I need to tell her… Dang!

I almost sound like Fabian…

But than again Fabian had two girls falling over him. Probably more… How did that happen? Off topic there.

_**You make it easy, it's easy as 1234**_

I turned to her and looked into her amazing eyes.

We both sighed and started talking at once.

_**There's only one thing two do three words four you I love you**_

"I think I might be in love with you." We both said at once.

_**(I love you)**_

I stared at her, her face had my shock. "You do?" I asked.

"You love me?" She said, shocked.

_**There's only one way **_

There was only one way to answer that question.

_**Two say those **_

And I know exactly how to phrase it.

_**Three words**_

The best way to say three words, without saying one.

_**That's what I'll do i love you**_

I kissed her.

_**(I love you)**_

She was shocked but after a moment, kissed me back.

It was, as if fireworks lit off in my head.

_**I love you i love you.**_

I love her, and she loved me.

VICOTORY!

_**One two three four I love you.**_

"I love you," I said, cupping her face in my hands.

_**(I love you)**_

"I love you," She said, looking in my eyes.

_**I love you**_

She pulled me into another kiss, and we melted into each other.

_**(I love you)**_

The door opened, but we ignored it, my hands around her waist, and her arms around my neck. "Okay, I'll talk to you later than, Jerome." Alfie said, "Awkward…" The door shut.

**COMMENT! Next up is… Mick and Amber song… Okay, well. I have one thing to say, try some of my other stories, know I'm on a sugar high, and do:**

**1 thing for me**

**2 get another chapter**

**3 crazy words…**

**4 the last time…**

**COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT!**


	7. Average Girl

**I'm posting now! Sorry I was gone so long! Soul searching, family issues, and hospital visits. So… Here we are again.**

**Patricia and Jerome, (I have no idea what I would do for a PatriciaXAlfie, got any ideas? POST 'EM!)**

**AVERAGE GIRL- EMILY OSMENT**

_**February 14, you say you want to see me**_

I woke up to Amber's shrill scream.

_Oh please no…_

I reached for my cell phone and looked.

One, it was 6 in the morning on a Saturday. I'm going to punch the blonde for that one.

Second… It's _Valentine's Day! _A groan slipped through my throat and shattered the silence.

"What's the matter Patricia?" Mara asked as she sat on her bed, dressed and ready to go.

_I still can't believe he's dating… HER! _My thoughts screamed as I shook my head.

I just forced a smile on my face, and spat out the words as nicely as I could. "Oh, just that it's Valentine's Day."

"You don't like that holiday?" Mara asked.

"Hate it," I said. Painful memories popped up as a strong hand knocked on the door.

Mara, being her, went to the door and opened it.

"Hey Jer," She smiled at her boyfriend, blocking my view of him.

"Here, Mar," He handed her something.

_Ten pounds says its chocolate and flowers._

_**I'm thinking chocolate and flowers**_

"Chocolate and flowers!" Mara's voice pierced the air.

_Look at me, _I taunted in my head. _I'm now a physic!_

_**We meet for breakfast, I'm feeling restless**_

"Hey, Trixie," Jerome smiled at me as Mara bustled herself with trying to find the perfect place for her gifts.

"Hey, Jerome," The words hurt. And the way he looked at Mara kills me little by little every time.

It's like dying a slow, painful, death.

_**Been getting ready for hours**_

The two walked out, shutting me in the room. I glanced at the outfit I had planned to wear today.

I had barely yanked on the jeans when Trudy called, "PATRICIA PHONE!"

"Coming!" I yanked my red top down with one hand and opened the door with the other.

_**And you walk through the door, I go to give you a kiss**_

"Hullo?" I said, trying hard not to wonder who in their right minds would call me on Valentine's day…

Certainly _not _my parents.

_**But you turn your head to avoid my lips**_

"Tris?" My dad's phone echoed through my head.

"Dad?" I chocked out, noticing out of the corner of my eye that my house mates were trying to see what I was up to. "Why are you calling?"

"Tris-"

Dad's voice was cut off by a loud, shrilling cry.

"Is that _mom?" _I demanded. I turned my back to my house mates.

"Tris, I-I don't know how to tell you this."

"Tell me what?"

"Your brother… He committed suicide."

My body went numb and the phone almost slipped from my grip.

_**And who's this girl you're with?**_

"Tomas?" I chocked out, tears threatening to escape. "What do you mean?"

"He… He couldn't take it."

_**Does that mean we're over, over?**_

"No…" I shook my head, not wanting to believe it. "No."

"Tris, I'm sorry but-"

"He wouldn't leave me," I snapped back, anger taking the place of the tears. "He wouldn't leave me."

Tomas was my 19 year old brother. We were close… I mean _really _close. We were basically as close as best friends could get. We knew everything.

_**I gave you my heart and a sweet love letter**_

"He… He wrote a letter." Dad said. "It says 'Tell Tris I love her and I'm sorry'."

I chocked back a sob as tears fell.

"Daddy-"

"I know Tris, do you want me to get you?"

_**But you gave it right back said I like her better**_

"No," I shook my head. "No."

"But Tris-"

"Bye."

I hung up the phone, my heart tightening. I put my hand to my mouth and closed my eyes.

_Get it together Tris, _I snapped. _Tomas wouldn't want you crying… He wouldn't._

Two stray tears fell down before they stopped. I waited till my heat was gone before I slipped on an emotionless face.

_Play it till your alone, _My thoughts hissed. _You don't need this now._

I walked into the silent room and slipped into my normal chair.

_**And that's when my whole world came crashing down**_

No matter how bad my world had crashed. I was going to pull ahead.

"Is everything alright?" Nina asked, looking at me with concern.

"Its fine," I said with more venom then I intended. Nina looked taken aback, seeing as we had grown to be best friends.

_Like Tomas and me…_

Tears threatened to return as I reached for an apple.

"Sorry Nina," I told her.

"No its fine," She told me. "I get it."

Right then, I knew.

She _knew _someone had died. But she wasn't going to talk about it.

_**And she's walking around like the girl of your dreams**_

"So who called Trixie?" Jerome asked, making my heart break again. I looked over at him with his left hand in Mara's.

_**With her Angelina lips, double zero jeans**_

"Oh my dad," I told him, sighing mentally. There was no way he would fall for me. Not in a million years.

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

"He just called to tell me that Thomas told him to tell me he loved me."

"Who's Thomas?" Mara asked, and I felt my face heat up. _They didn't know. _A quick glance at Jerome's face made my heart stop.

But what was that?

Jealousy?

_**Can't believe I didn't see this coming around**_

"My brother," I said.

_**She's just so beautiful, I'm just an average girl**_

Mara smiled in the only way Mara could.

"That's sweet."

I forced a smile, hating her. She was someone beautiful. Me? Well, I'm just average.

An average girl.

_**He says, "I'm sorry", I just keep smiling**_

"I'm sorry," Jerome told me. "That your brother couldn't speak to you in person."

I just kept a fake, forced smile.

He'll be in a box the next time I see him and I'll…

_**Inside it feels like I'm broken**_

And I'll be broken.

Tears threatened to overflow.

_**I say, "It's okay, happy Valentine's Day"**_

"It's okay," I lied. "I'll see him soon." –I stood up- "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Are you sure you're are fine?" He asked me.

_**Biggest lie I've ever spoken**_

"Perfectly peachy," I lied the words hurting. I left the room and fled up the stairs, hearing the phone faintly ring.

_**They're walking out the door and I wave goodbye**_

I slammed the door and collapsed on my bed.

_**As soon as they're gone, I start to cry**_

Tears flowed freely as I pressed a pillow to my lips to quiet down loud sobs.

_**Put my faith in the wrong guy**_

_Why?_

_Why did he have to leave?_

_Why did he have to go?_

I wasn't sure who I was crying about now. Jerome or Thomas… Maybe both.

_**It's over, over**_

The only thing I thought of was that it was over… It all was.

_**I gave you my heart and a sweet love letter**_

_**But you gave it right back, said I like her better**_

_**And that's when my whole world came crashing down**_

"Patricia?" Fabian's voice reached my ears. "Are you alright?"

"GO AWAY!" I screamed. Before I was engulfed in numbing pain.

"Patricia-" Amber tried.

"GO!" I sobbed.

The footsteps walked away as I cried.

_**And she's walking around like the girl of your dreams**_

One of the closet people to me was walking with angels.

The one I wanted to be close was walking with _her._

_**With her Angelina lips, double zero jeans**_

_**Can't believe I didn't see this coming around**_

The door cracked open and I saw his face peek in.

"Are you-"

My shoe was in the air before I knew it.

"Go back to that mouse you have for a girlfriend!" I shrieked. "Leave me alone!"

The door slammed shut as my shoe missed its mark.

_**She's just so beautiful, I'm just an average girl**_

_**And now they're gone and I feel fatal**_

Soon my sorrow became anger. I soon found relief by tearing my pillow to shreds… Then some shirts. Soon, it got to me throwing the pocket knife Thomas had given me into the wall repeatedly.

_**Scratch his name out on the table**_

_He's gone, Tris._

"Trixie," Jerome's voice reached my ears but I didn't look at him.

_**He's a jerk, he's a loser**_

"Go away," My voice was stronger now. But he didn't go, he just sat on the edge of my bed.

"I have a knife you know," I growled. "I could easily stab you-"

"I heard."

_**He's a love abuser**_

The last, small shard of my heart finally fell as he said the words.

"Yeah well," My voice was tight. "So?"

_**February 14, I'm feeling sad and lonely**_

He was away from me, but all I wanted was to be told that everything was going to be okay, even though I knew it wouldn't. But he wouldn't hold me because he was dating Mara…

_**Nobody here wants to hold me**_

And besides, why would he want to touch an average girl like me? Especially an emotionally damaged girl like me?

_**I gave you my heart and a sweet love letter**_

_**But you gave it right back said I like her better**_

_**And that's when my whole world came crashing down**_

A letter… A death… Words I can't take.

I remember what Thomas told me to do when I said I liked Jerome.

"_Tris, don't be afraid of love," _Thomas had said. _"Make love be afraid of you."_

_**And she's walking around like the girl of your dreams**_

_**With her Angelina lips, double zero jeans**_

"_But Thomas!" _I had told him. _"He likes Mara, a pretty, smart girl. Not me, your _average_ gothic pixie."_

_**I can't believe I didn't see this coming around**_

"_One day, Trixie," _Thomas had whispered. _"You're going to see that if you don't do it in the moment, the moment will pass and you will lose _everything._"_

I leaned closer to him. I had no idea why though. But the gap was getting smaller rapidly.

_**I gave you my heart and a sweet love letter**_

That's when I realized he was leaning in also.

_**But you gave it right back, said I like her better**_

When our lips touched, it was the best thing I could have imagined.

_There you go Tris, _Thomas's voice echoed through my skull. _That's how you live in the moment._

_**And that's when my whole world came crashing down**_

It ended too fast… All too fast.

"What about Mara?" I asked.

"I caught her in the hallway kissing Mick," Jerome's face was hard. "I knew I wasn't enough."

_**She's just so beautiful**_

"I'm sorry," I whispered, my head against his chest.

"I'm not," He told me back. "I knew sooner or later she'd go back. She's too…"

"Perfect?" I said.

He laughed. "There's only one girl who's perfect, Trixie?"

_**She's just so beautiful**_

"And who is that?" I asked.

"You**." **He breathed.

_**She's so beautiful**_

We kissed again, and I knew that maybe I wasn't so average after all. Maybe there was hope for my heart to get fixed after all.

Maybe this average girl can fix her soul one kiss at a time.

_**I'm just an average girl**_

**I always thought that it was weird that their were no siblings mentioned really in HoA so... I thought, this might be why Patricia doesn't talk about hers. NOT TO BE DARK IN ANY WAY! **

**Anywho...**

** A little rusty? Probably. Also, please comment! Tell me weither your pissed, happy, or well… Angry? Love all ya readers! -SLC**


	8. NOTICE

**ATTENTION!**

**ANYONE WHO READS ANYTHING BY ME: LISTEN UP!**

Okay, so, yeah, disappearing isn't the greatest thing to do... And I'm sorry. But, I plan on making a full returning February 6th 2012! (Can't do it sooner because of school)

So, to start off that fabulous Monday, I'll be posting 1-2 chapters in each of the following. Then, it will be 1-2 stories a weekdays and 3-4 on weekends (Hey, I still got school, if I could ditch it- You know I would:))

Here is the list of the following books being updated on 2-6-12! (Get it? 2x6=12! :D Ahh I'm such a NERD!)

For **_39 Clues_**detectives:

*Amy Change (Two chaps!)

For _**Maximum Rid**_e Fans:

*Snatched (Ahhaha! One chapter)

And *Runaways (Two chapters!)

For _**Sister Grimm**_ Readers:

*Notes and Lies (This book I have neglected for... Just about ever._. )

*Hogwarts Has Gone Grimm (Two chaps!)

*The Book (I almost forgot about this one!)

And *A Redish Life (She's totally one of my faves in the whole series!)

For _**Vampire Academy**_ Viewers:

The one and only *Stigoi Rose (Neglected as well... So two chapters for you!)

For_** HoA.**_.. Dang, I wasted all my snazzy other words on the others... *Light bulb* HA!**  
**For _**HoA **_Sleuths! (*Fist pump*)

*Happily Ever or Never (2 chapters of this and there will also be a weekly update afterwords. I know how you guys want more- Yet again, I gotta stop disappearing!)

*Music Plus Stories Equals HAPPY YOU (Maybe a bit Parome but definitively Fabina!)

*And the Madness Continues (Yep, that's totally going to be up. Not sure how many chapters though... Hmmm)

*Twist and Turns (Its soo close to being done! Agh! I love you guys!)

And *Beauty Pageant (This one it totally based on Fluff!)

So, that's it. (I hope I said them all... Message me if I missed one...) Also, you can follow me on Twitter at: foreverSLChick Hope to hear from ya all really soon

**Also, Comment on how you feel about this ;) Love ya all and can't wait for to make my return:D-SLChick**


End file.
